The present invention relates to the connection of polymer conduits to metallic bodies and, more particularly, is directed to an approved apparatus and method for providing such connection, without employing screw threads.
The most common technique for connecting a metallic body to a polymer conduit is to secure the body and conduit together through means of mating screw threads. While very effective, this technique has the disadvantage that it requires the formation of precise mating screw threads. It also has the disadvantage that it requires that the mating elements be twisted relative to one another to effect the connection.
The prior art also teaches the concept of providing some type of external or internal snap connection for securing polymer conduits to metallic fittings. Examples of such connections may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,450 and 4,128,264. These connections rely upon the resilience of at least one of the elements embodied therein and, necessarily, are dependent upon the resiliency to preserve their integrity.
Another type of connection between polymer conduits and metallic elements may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,776. This connection relies upon a friction fit and is dependent upon friction for its integrity.